Everything turns out right in the end
by UltimateFanGirlLife
Summary: The love of Tony's life was killed, he moves on but both realise what they have isn't a relationship. However the team's life's are about to be turned upside down when someone who they thought was dead discovers a murder and is called into NCIS. Suck at summaries I know! Little bit of TIVA but mainly TATE. JIBBS might be some McAbby at some point.


**Is that who I think it is?**

_A/N this is my first fanfic I am sorry if it's not very good but thought I would give it a go__ it isn't really set in a particular series but Ziva has been here three years and Jenny is director. Also rule #12 doesn't exist. Let me know what you think. _

Tony was sat in the bullpen staring at the woman he now claims to love deep down he knew it wasn't real he had found the love of his life five years ago and due to some idiotic Israeli terrorist who had some big vendetta against Gibbs he lost her. It still hurt to this very day that there was nothing he could do to bring her back, to have her in his arms. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this when he had Ziva but it's the way he felt he could never truly love someone the way he loved… no still loves Caitlin Todd

What he didn't know is that Ziva knew all of this and it was eating her alive but she too was in love with somebody else. She knew their relationship wasn't real they were just two people who couldn't be with the ones they wanted so they comforted each other. She look up to see Tony staring at her.

"Are you alright Tony?"

"Ziva this isn't real is it?" Tony asked but it wasn't really a question more of a statement.

"You want me to be honest yes?" Ziva asked

"Please Ziva I need your opinion" Tony pleaded

"Tony I don't want to hurt you but I don't think what we have is real don't get me wrong it is great but you clearly are in love with someone else and I think I am too. You are my best friend Tony but maybe we should call it a day go back to what we were three years ago."

"Ziva I couldn't agree more. I am sorry that I can't love you the way I want to. You're my best friend too nothing will change that" Tony said as he got up and gave her a hug.

"I thought I told you two to keep it out of the office" Gibbs said as he walked out of the elevator.

"Actually boss we aren't together any more" Tony said looking at Ziva

"What did you do to her DiNozzo?"

"He didn't do anything Gibbs. We both have feelings for other people" Ziva answered

"Kate and Ray?" Gibbs asked

"How did ya know?" they both asked at the same time

"I know everything" Gibbs smirked

"I know Kate is never coming back boss, I know she is dead but I still love her" Tony said

"I know DiNozzo, I know" Gibbs said. He then looked up at the catwalk and saw Jenny. She smiled at him then walked towards her office. Gibbs headed up the stairs as soon as she walked away.

"Now that Zi is the look of love" Tony said smiling

"I know Tony I can't believe they still don't think we know" Ziva laughed

Jenny's office…

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office.

"Hey stranger" Jenny said

"Hey you" Gibbs smirked as he walked over to her desk grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

They stayed like this for a while just gazing into each other's eyes. Green orbs met Blue. Jenny finally spoke.

"you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna kiss me already" Jenny giggled they had barley seen each other in a week she had been sleeping at the office and he was working cases truth be told she missed him and she knew he missed her too. She was about to speak again when his lips came crashing on to hers. It was passionate yet gentle and all that they felt for each other was poured into this one kiss. When oxygen became necessary they pulled apart.

"I love you Jen"

"Jethro you do realise you haven't said that to me since…"

"Paris" Gibbs cut her off "I know Jen but we have been back together two months and I never stopped loving you even after Paris"

"Jethro I love you too" Jenny smiled "So what's the real reason you came to see me"

"Tony and Ziva split up"

"What?!" Jen said shocked

"They both have feelings for other people. But it's Tony I'm most worried about" Gibbs explained

"why?"

"He is still in love with Kate, Jen he is never gonna get over her but she is never coming back" Gibbs said sadly

Little did they know that Caitlin Todd was in fact still alive and living in Eastern Washington under the name of Catharine Towson.


End file.
